


Make a Choice, Take a Chance

by Brackenfrond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Fix-It, I'm a sucker for fix-its, Multi, Nona ruins everyone's fun, That is the entire reason for this, The Winchesters deserve happiness ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackenfrond/pseuds/Brackenfrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's died before, he knows the protocol.<br/>Being met by a girl, though, is different.<br/>When Nona, one of the three fates, offers Dean a chance to change what has happened, he takes it. Normally he wouldn't, but he has nothing left to lose, not really.<br/>Honestly, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Choice, Take a Chance

Dean was dead.

This was a normal occurrence by now - Dean had died multiple times, he knew the drill. Except, this time, he wasn’t coming back. At least, that’s what he thought.

It could never be that simple, though, could it?

“As far as I know, girls don’t greet you in the afterlife.”

The girl laughed, high and tinkling. She had skin the colour of coffee, hair glistening like burnished bronze in nonexistent sunlight. Her eyes were fathomless, like pure gold, and Dean felt a pang when they brought an image of Gabriel to the forefront of his mind. He may not have like the archangel, but he had died for them in the end, just like the others had.

“Dean Winchester - your thread was so bright.” Dean crouched into a defensive position immediately, eyes narrowing.

“Who are you?” She raised both hands, a sign that she was unarmed. Dean knew she wasn’t hiding any weapons - she was wearing a simple, gold dress, almost ancient in style, and was bare foot.

“Peace. I mean you no harm.” Dean snorted.

“No offence, lady, but most people who say that try to kill me.”

“My name is not ‘lady’, Winchester.” The girl replied coolly. “I go by many names - you may call me Nona.”

Nona...why did that sound familiar?

“Well, Nona, why are you here? I should be in heaven now, sipping beers with Bobby. You know, because I’m dead.” Nona’s lips twitched.

“You don’t have to be.” She responded. “You know of the Moirai, I presume? The Fates?”

Yeah, Dean recalled something about Fate. Cas had mentioned it in passing.

“From, like, mythology, right?”

“Correct. I am the Spinner, the youngest, and I’m here to offer you a choice.”

“A choice?” Dean frowned. “Wait, I don’t have to be?” Nona sighed heavily, as though she’d gone through the explanation before.

“I create you, essentially. I spin you into existence, you tiny, bright souls. I give you a starting point, then my sister weaves your story, and the eldest of us decides when you die. It hurts when your stories are so troubling, or when your life is cut short. You are like my children.” Nona looked at Dean, eyes soft. “Your life is one filled with both, and I am eternally sorry for that, though I cannot control it. Once every thousand years or so, I am allowed to visit one of my favourites and offer them a chance to relive their life from a certain point - a poignant moment, so they can change what is to come. Many believe it’s just a dream, some aren’t believed. You, Dean Winchester, are one of these few.”

It took Dean a while to process that. The fact that, well, it was just this time he was being offered a choice.

“Why now?”

“Because you know enough to actually make a difference.” Nona hummed in reply. “I am sending you back just after the time you sacrificed your soul for your brother’s.”

“Not sooner?”

“Not sooner - I am sorry.” And she sounded sorry. Which was a first, Dean had to admit. “That is the furthest I can send you back..” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “When Castiel pulled you from the pit. The little angel who loved too much.” Dean felt something inside him hurt painfully at the mere mention of Castiel’s name.

“I...I can really change everything?”

“Everything.” Nona paused. “Oh, and try to not let Gabriel die? He’s one of my favourites, and he will be useful. I may contact you later, Dean Winchester, if need be. But expect to be mostly on your own.”

“I will try.” Nona smiled, stood on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss against Dean’s forehead. She smelt of spices and ink and Greece. It was surprisingly comforting.

“Good luck, Dean Winchester - I am watching over you.”

Then, there was darkness, the slight smell of cinnamon still filling Dean’s nose.

 

* * *

 

Dean had forgotten how much he hated enclosed, dark spaces until he realised that he was buried. Again.

Huh, so directly back to when Cas had pulled him out. Could’ve been given more warning that it would be when he was, you know, buried alive.

But he was calm and actually prepared this time, knowing he was underground. He kicked at the top of the coffin, covering his mouth with the top of his shirt. It took a while before the lid gave in, breaking and sending dirt into the coffin. Excellent. Now he just had to reach the surface. He’d done it before, and was determined to do it again - dying now would just be so very embarrassing.

He focused on digging up, pushing dirt into the coffin, without blocking his head or torso, managing to squeeze his way out of the gap and pushing up, up, until he felt air and grass with his hand. Dean managed not to laugh in triumph, instead focusing on actually digging himself out. When he was out, he lay on his back and stared at the sky, before letting out a hysterical laugh.

So, it was real, then? He’d been sent back in time, and he was able to change...well, everything. Dean admitted that he’d had bad experiences with time travel in the past, but this...this was good, right? He could prevent Bobby dying, Benny dying, everyone he cared about dying. Stop the leviathan, Abaddon. Dean figured he could spare Crowley - as much of a dick as the demon could be, he came handy in a tight spot. And he had given them the colt. As much as the bastard annoyed Dean, he knew he could be changed. He wasn’t evil - he was more...neutral. Dean thought he’d never say that about a demon.

He could think about that later, though. His throat was dry and he was starving. Couldn’t Nona have sorted that for him? Apparently, not.

It was quite a trek to the gas station, but Dean was relieved that there was water there, enough for him to drink and clean himself off with. He didn’t need to look in the mirror to see the handprint this time - he knew it was there, a mark, a sign that Cas and angels were real. He needed that to ground him.

Something caught in his throat, sticking, when he realised this Castiel wouldn’t be the one he knew, the one who had spent so much time with Dean and Sam, he was practically a Winchester. This one was still following the orders from Heaven to the T...although, Dean couldn’t help but remember Cas’ admission, that he had doubts. That Uriel claimed that Cas liked Dean too much.

That gave him hope that Cas could come back to them, maybe quicker than before. He just...wouldn’t try to stab him this time. That would probably be useful.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. He would figure everything else out later - right now, he had a phonecall to make.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic!  
> I’m sort of obsessed with this series and got my sister and friend into it so of course I had to write fanfiction for it.  
> Nona is based on the first Fate in Greek and Roman mythology - the spinner. She’ll pop up some more in the future, but not too often.  
> This is a fix it, because I’m a sucker for fix it fics and yes, there shall be slash. Like, a lot of it.  
> Longer chapters will be coming, obviously - just attempting to set the scene for now.  
> Any reviews I get I will try to respond to personally, mostly because I feel like I don’t show how much I adore the reviews I get.  
> Read, review and all that jazz! ~ Jazz x


End file.
